Lost, with no return
by Charlotte13245
Summary: Oc Charlotte Carter , has come to Camelot with her village in danger, looking for Uther,only problem is this is set after uther has died, and arthur is now king of camelot.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this story is about a girl whose town was set in war, and was asked to go to Camelot to seek Uther as he's her godfather, little does she know Uther's dead and Arthur is now king on Camelot.**

**Notes on my OC**

**Name: Charlotte Carter**

**Age: 19**

**Description: Carmel/Brown hair that reaches mid-back, Sapphire blue eyes, 5"3, slim, good fighter.**

**Oh and she can do magic xxx**

(Charlotte (OC) POV)

I could see Camelot now, and slowed down my horse Clyra so I could enter Camelot without causing a scene. Clyra is a pale white horse, who has a tendency to only listen to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked a nearby knight.

"Yes my lady? How can I be of a service?" "I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Uther Pendragon, I have a message from Eloora for him."

"Uther?"

_(Time Skip – 30minutes)_

I sat in front of the king of Camelot, for I did not know who he was.

"What seems to be the problem Sir Leon?" he asked. So Leon was the knight's name?

"This woman is in search of Uther, she has a message from Eloora for him." The person who was obviously in charge looked at me. He had blond hair and blue eyes

"Uther is no longer here, perhaps I can be of assistance," he asked me.

"Where is Uther? I was told to give him this." I held out a letter. He stepped down from his 'throne' and came towards me.

"Uther is dead, my lady," Sir Leon told me.

"Yes, and I am Arthur Pendragon, now King of Camelot. If the message is important you can deliver it to me."  
>"Arthur Pendragon," I whispered. "I am Lady Charlotte Carter of Eloora," I curtsied. "I don't know what importance this letter holds, but my father told me to give it to the king of Camelot. Eloora had not heard of Uther's death, I am sorry for your loss." I held out the letter to him, "Here."<p>

He walked towards me, took the letter and opened it, as he walked back to his throne and sat down. He looked up at me after reading it.

"It says that Uther was your godfather, and that you were to come to him in your time of need. Tell me, what happened to Eloora before you came here in seek of help?" I gasped at the realisation of my father only sending me here to be safe, and I couldn't help but think that he may have passed with Eloora. I tried to keep the shock off of my face.

"I was told to leave when a war started, we were helpless, with a very small chance of winning, and we were outnumbered."

"Tell me exactly what happened,"

_(Flashback)_

"_Charlotte! What are you doing?"  
>"I'm fighting father, I'm not going to let this village perish without me!"<br>"No Charlotte, you must do this, for me and your mother." He pulled me inside the castle and all I could hear was explosions and screams outside. _

"_Take this letter and deliver it to Camelot. In order for you to be safe, this must reach King Uther Pendragon."  
>"But father, I can't leave you like this, our people will die and suffer without my help!"<em>

"_You have no choice; if there's any chance of us surviving you have to leave!"_

"And with that I left."  
>King Arthur considered what I told him before saying, "The only thing I can offer is that we can go to Eloora and see if there are any survivors."<br>"You would do that? For a mere stranger?"  
>"Of course, we'll leave in the morning."<br>"I have one request, sire, can I come with you?"

**Ok , I know its kind of short, but its just an opening to what is going to happen. Trust me next chapters are going to be much much longer xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay at least I know one person read the last chapter and enjoyed it because they added it to story alert! Yay THANKYOU Bella-me09 can I get any reviews next time I would love your help with my story. So thank you thank you thank you. Xxxxx 3**

**Anywayyy as I said this story was going to be longer so here it is:**

**Oh and I forgot the disclaimer last time: I don't own anything to do with Merlin, I do however own my oc charlotte and any other oc or things that I add that has nothing to do with the TV programme Merlin.**

**Also I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, as I don't have a beta yet – but I want one xxx**

(Charlotte OC)

We left the following morning.  
>I was glad I was allowed to stay in a room in the castle all night; I guess Arthur Pendragon is a good King to his people. I was just checking my hair in the mirror when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in." I turned around to see Arthur's man-servant. I think he said his name was Merlin.

"We are leaving Camelot soon, would you like me to prepare a horse for you my lady?" I considered this while Merlin hindered in the doorway.

"Please, but may I have the horse I came on? I'm afraid it may not be very obedient to you though, it has a tendency to only listen to me." I laughed,

"Well I can always try," Merlin said before leaving the room. I looked out of the window to see Arthur in armour swinging a sword at some of his knights for practice and it gave me idea.

I would love to see how his majesty is fighting a girl; I picked up my sword and walked downstairs to the front of the castle, before going out to where they were fighting.

"Sire?" I questioned. He stopped fighting and turned to look at me. "Care for a match?" He scoffed at the question, thinking it was easy for a man to beat a woman, oh how I would love to prove him wrong.

"You're hardly dressed for fighting," I looked down at myself; I was wearing a blue knee length dress which had a hood attached to it, and boots. But I was also wearing metal arm guards and leg guards.

"Too much armour lingers the game," I said before swinging the sword at him. He blocked it swiftly, but I don't think he expected me to expect this. I swung the sword back around and went for his feet but he jumped over it. I spun towards him with him blocking my hits as well as now trying to fight back. Except he made one crucial mistake, he left himself open; I saw a golden opportunity and went for it. I swung the sword forwards while using my leg to knock him off his feet. I held the sword to his throat. "Do you still think I don't have enough armour on?" I asked.

"You're a good fighter," he replied.

"I wouldn't be coming along today, if I wasn't."

_(Time Skip – 2 hours)_

We were nearly at the village now, we were riding our horses through the forest and I could see the opening to Eloora in the distance. I would never admit this to anyone, but I was scared about what I would see when we arrived. Clyra sensing my fear, slowed down slightly.

"Are you ok?" Arthur murmured to me.

"Fine," I replied too quickly for it to be subtle.

"You do know it's ok, to be worried for your village,"

"I'm not worried, they'll be fine," I said more to reassure myself than tell Arthur. We entered the village and everyone stopped. It was quiet, not a sound could be heard, and not a soul could be seen.

"Split up and check for survivors," Arthur announced while getting off his horse. All the soldiers that came with us got off their horses and started searching houses. Merlin got off his horse and looked at me as I was still sitting on Clyra.

"Are you ok?" Merlin asked. I slowly got down off of my horse.

"It's all gone, everyone's just….gone." and then it dawned on me - where were my parents?

I ran to the castle, ignoring the odd glances knights were giving me as they looked up from searching for survivors. It must have dawned on Arthur what I was doing because as soon as he saw me, he followed.

I saw that the castle doors had been broken down. I ran up the stairs to my parents' bedroom, the room they were in when I last saw them. The door was hanging ajar; I pushed it to the side and ran in.

I froze in my tracks as I stifled a scream putting a hand over my mouth, while praying that my eyes were deceiving me. Merlin came in next and froze on the spot followed by Arthur who looked at me before stepping forwards and bending down next to my parents to check for any sign of life. He shook his head, and it took all my effort not to break down there and then. I slowly removed my hand from my mouth, and I could feel cold tears sliding down my face. I always believed it showed weakness crying, but at this moment I couldn't even care. I slowly walked over to my parents and knelt down to the floor. Their eyes were open and their mouths agape as if they had been scared to death. I slowly reached my hand forward and closed their eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Arthur.

"I'm sorry" was all he said, he then left the room with Merlin, giving me sometime to be on my own with my parents.

"Is it strange how I always had my reasons to hate you, and to wish bad things upon you, but when you actually die, I never expected it to feel like this?" I murmured to myself. My mother was gripping her cross; I pulled it from around her neck and put it over mine, in remembrance of her. I stood up and crossed the room. I opened the small chest in the corner, and took out the gold flower hairpin, that was supposed to be given to me on my next birthday. I went to where my bedroom was and slipped the hair pin into a satchel. I then continued to put in various objects I vowed to never leave behind. Where was I going to go? I didn't know. It scared me how I had nowhere, no one to turn to. When I stepped outside the soldiers where back on their horses and I joined them. We rode most of the rest of the journey in silence. When we reached the castle walls, Arthur asked me, "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm sure I can find somewhere, maybe I'll travel see the rest of the world out there." when truthfully I had no clue to where I was going next. I think Arthur could sense this because the next thing he said was;

"You can always stay here, you were my fathers' responsibility, and when he passed, his responsibilities became my responsibilities."  
>"Thank you," I whispered before entering Camelot, my new home, once more.<p>

**Ok so I know it's not that much longer but it still is longer**

**I need to know what pairings you want – there is a poll: Arthur/oc merlin/oc oc/oc no pairings x**

**Please read and review xx **

**Thank you xxxxx I promise to update soon – I have a maths exam tomorrow wish me luck x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts: Bella-me09 and Knighted-Geek. Knighted-Geek it let me reply to your review but it wouldn't let me reply to Bella-me09 for some reason so ill do my reply here: Ahaha thank you soo much and I completely agree with the pairings, - especially after she kicked his ass ;)**

(Charlotte POV)

I had been in Camelot for just over a week now. It was strange being in an unfamiliar place. I felt lost not really knowing anyone apart from my maid-servant Gwen, Merlin and the King. I don't think Arthur's uncle wanted me here, and it kept me wondering if I was just here out of charity, and that he felt sorry for me. I did plan to move on somewhere else, when I figured out where that somewhere is.

I was staring out of my bedroom window when there was a knock on the door.  
>"Come in," I called, not bothering to turn around, assuming that it was Merlin or Gwen.<p>

"Charlotte," Arthur said. That surprised me; he was the last person I expected to see in my room. I turned around and curtsied;

"Sire."  
>"I told you, you don't have to address me as sire, you're not my servant here, you can call me Arthur."<br>"Very well, Arthur." He walked further into my room,

"We are having a feast tonight, will you be joining us?" They had a feast 3 or 4 days ago, I didn't attend, I couldn't help thinking how my parents' feasts were. They were always enjoyable and different every time. They were…unique in a way, but I guess that's why I loved them.

"You don't have to attend if you don't want to," Arthur said, and I realised I hadn't given an answer yet, so he must have taken my silence as a no.

"No, it's fine, what time is the feast?"

"7 o'clock," he replied.

"I'll see you then, Arthur," I said as I walked past him out of my room. I was making my way to Gaius' chambers. I hadn't really met him yet, but I knew he was the physician here, and I kept getting headaches. I assumed they were out of grief; I was the same when my grandfather died. I knocked on his chamber door,

"Come in" I heard. I slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. He looked up from his work.

"Ahh, Lady Charlotte, I don't believe I've had the pleasure," he said before bowing. "I'm Gaius, how can I help you, my lady?" I curtsied.

"Well, you see I've been having these…headaches lately and I was told you would be the best person to go to in a situation like this?"

"Ahh," he said and started searching through some bottles, "Here," he held a bottle out to me, "take half a spoonful in the morning and evening and I'm sure that it will help."

"Thank you," I replied before taking the potion and walking out of the room. I nearly walked straight into Merlin.

"Sorry" we said at the same time.

"Merlin"

"My Lady."

I wanted to get in some training today, I hadn't really fought anyone since Arthur and I'd hate for an attack on Camelot to occur if I couldn't fight.

"Actually Merlin, since you're here, could you possibly take this to my room? I think I might go and see if the knights will let me train with them."  
>"Of course my lady," he said before taking the potion off of me and leaving. I sighed; we never really had servants like this in Eloora.<p>

I walked outside to where the guards were training. Arthur was there. I had to give him some credit; he was quite a good fighter.

It was one of those moments where you sense something's going to happen, something bad and you know you have to warn someone, but you don't know what was to happen. It was as if everything was in slow motion, Arthur was swinging his sword at Gwaine and there was a man, on the roof of the castle he was holding a bow and arrow and I realised what was going to happen. I opened my mouth and shouted "Arthur"; he stopped fighting and turned around.

"Yes?" I saw the man pull back the string on his bow, arrow in place, I didn't know what to say, so I did the next best thing, I pointed. Arthur and the knights turned around to look to where I was pointing. In the next second the arrow was flung. It glided through the air, smooth and defined, aiming for Arthur's heart. I ran forward - I don't know what I was thinking, but I pushed Arthur to the floor, falling on top of him in the process. The arrow just missed us; I breathed a sigh of relief.  
>"Are you ok sire?" I questioned.<p>

"Fine…thank you," he said a bit breathless. I realised I was still lying on him. I rolled off of him and lied next to him on the floor. Everyone else went into action then. Merlin ran over to see if the King was alright and the knights ran to the roof of the castle to capture who had tried to kill Arthur. But it was too late; even I could see they had gone, I mean who would stay in the same spot where they tried to kill the King? Arthur was looking over me - he must have stood up while I was thinking and he held a hand out to me. I gratefully took it and got up.

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." And I was, I think. He picked up his sword, and was about to leave to go and see if the suspect was anywhere in sight when I grabbed hold of his arm. "There's no point, he'll be long gone by now," I whispered

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"I told you I was fine didn't I?" It was like a sense of déjà vu. This had happened before, but I couldn't think for the love of God where I'd seen this man before. And that is what worried me.

_(Time Skip – To the feast (evening)_

Gwen was helping me dress for the feast, I was wearing a purple/blue dress, with lace sleeves

"There my lady," I turned to walk to the hall where the feast was being held, and for some reason, I knew this night wouldn't be forgotten.

**Ok, so in my point of view this chapter is crap, and kind of a filler so I apologize xx**

**I was wondering if I should do some episode chapters, from the new series, but that's up to you guys.  
>Read and Review xxxxx 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

** SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. IT WOULDN'T LET ME UPLOAD, OR REPLY TO REVIEW SO IM DOING IT NOW, ALSO I HAVE IN MIND THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS SO I WILL UPDATE VERY SOON! XXX**

**Review replies:**

**Knighted-Geek- thanks for the review xxx And tyvm for the knights names! The last episode shown on my tv was the one where Morgana turned Gwen into a deer and Arthur was hunting her? Or something like that .**

**Thanks for the review xxxx – And sooo sorry for the late update**

**Xxx 3**

(Charlotte POV)

I walked into the hall where the feast was being held. I was late; it took me a long time to build up the courage to enter, as I didn't want to be reminded of my parents as the grief was hard for me.

I walked in and Arthur saw me and gestured for me to sit by him. I walked over and he politely pulled the chair out for me. I was surprised; I didn't think the king would be a gentleman.

_(Time Skip – 1hour))_

I had been at the feast for about an hour now, yes it did bring up memories, but they weren't as hard to handle as I thought they were going to be.

"Are you enjoying the feast Charlotte?" Arthur asked. I turned to look at him. In truth I was enjoying the feast…a lot more than I thought I would.

"The food's a lot nicer than I thought it was going to be," I joked. He laughed.

I saw Merlin – Arthur's man-servant – out the corner of my eye quickly and hastily stand up and nearly run out of the room. It got me thinking, with the expression on his face, was it out of fear? Or were my feelings of a memorable night not going to be a good memory, but a bad one? "Excuse me, my lord," I said to Arthur. He just nodded and I left the hall to make sure my gut feeling of something terrible happening, confirmed by Merlin's expression, wasn't going to come true.

When I exited the hall, I couldn't see Merlin anywhere, so I walked straight down the corridor, on my way to Gauis's chambers, as I knew that was where Merlin lived.

On my way down there, I had that feeling. The feeling that you're being watched, by someone…something. I slowly turned around on the corridor, and then I pulled the sword that was hung against the wall off of the wall, to me. Just in case. Then my headache came back, much stronger than before, so strong it nearly knocked me to me knees. But I stood my ground. That was when I saw him.

Him. The same man that tried to kill the king earlier was standing at the end of the corridor watching me. I felt dizzy, faint, and then I realised someone must have slipped something into my drink, to know that I would be an easy target to take on when I could barely walk. I had fallen to one of my knees now, when I was roughly pulled back to my feet. My vision was going blurry but I still noticed it was the man that now had a strong grip on my arm. I knew there was not much I could do, so I prayed to some God somewhere, that hopefully someone would hear me.

And I screamed….

(Arthur's POV)

I was just watching the feast's entertainment, when my mind couldn't help but wonder why Charlotte left the feast. I assumed it was probably because she had too many memories of her own kingdom's feasts, but she didn't appear sad when she left. She appeared…frightened? I'm not really sure; I just hoped she was ok. I was just about to ask Guinevere to check if she was ok in her chambers, when I heard the most ear-piercing, heart-clenching scream from out of the hall. I stood up quickly, grabbing my sword, and fled out of the room in search of where the scream came from. My knights followed me. The warning bell was ringing as myself and the rest of my knights, sprinted down the corridor in search of the screamer. I knew deep in my heart that it was Charlotte that screamed; I recognised the pain and terror in it, which only gave me strength to move faster. I reached a corridor then, with a sight that slowed me down. On the floor was a sword that I swore had once been hung on the wall, and next to it a shawl, one that Charlotte had worn over her dress this evening.

And that was when I was certain it was her that had been taken.

I ordered a search of the castle immediately, ordering guards to not let anybody in, or out of the village. I just hoped we'd get to her in time.

**A/N**

**Right so I know this isn't very long, but I will update soon, probably in my xmas hols (I break up on Friday)**

**Sorry for the wait**

**Read and review please xxx**

**I love the help you guys give xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**See, because of the long wait before I thought as an 'early Christmas present' I would write another chapter **

**Thank you for the story alert: DianaCosta (can I have a review next time please as well, I would love your input x) and Knighted-Geek.**

**Review Replies:**

**Knighted-Geek: Don't worry I wont stop the story any time soon! :P Glad you loved the cliff-hanger and don't worry I'll try to relieve you from it soon ;) I'm glad you like how the story is progressing – your love is much appreciated! I can't wait to include the knights for you, and I'm glad you enjoyed the Arthur POV. **

**Your reviews make me laugh! *Sitting on edge of seat* ;) ;) ;)**

**I understand if you don't review for a while xxxxx**

**Till next time x**

**Just to let people know my (unidentical) twin sister helped with the plot of the last chapter and this chapter – as she really wants an oc modelled after her, which will becoming soon.**

**Tell me if you like the oc of her, otherwise it will leave the story xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, but I do however own my oc's x.**

**No more rubbish A/N to read, and on with the story!**

(Charlotte POV)

As soon as my brain started to awaken, I knew I was somewhere else. It all came back to me then - the man, the headache, the scream…God I hoped someone heard me – I knew my chances were slim but with the feast it may make it even harder.

I didn't open my eyes straight away; I thought _if I open them and someone's here, I really have no chance_. So I stayed quiet and tried to figure out where I was.

I was on the floor, that much I could gather. Well it was either the floor or a very hard surface. I tried to move my hands, but they were tied behind my back, as were my ankles. I resisted the urge to huff at this and complain as this made my chances of escape even slimmer. I could smell, blood, death and grime. It was disgusting. I heard the door open then, and someone roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, shaking me, telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes then and noticed the man who had taken me before now holding me.

"Master wants to see you now," he told me, and started to drag me out of the room.

It was the first time I could look around then, and that was when I realised I was home, my old home of Eloora….

(Arthur POV)

The knights and I were now following the trail of hooves that were in the mud, wondering which way to go. Hopefully we were on the same trail as Charlotte. I hoped nothing bad had happened to her, after all, she was my responsibility now father had gone.

"This way," I concluded to my knights.

"Are you sure?" Leon asked.

"There's only one way to find out," I replied, galloping on down the path.

It took me a while but I think I reached the same conclusion as everyone else.  
>"This is the way to Eloora, isn't it?" Merlin asked.<br>"Yes, but why would they take her there…" I murmured. "Every kingdom has its enemies, who were theirs?" And then I galloped on realising what harm they could do to a young girl,

"At least we know she can fight, after all she kicked your ass," Percival joked. I ignored him and carried on.

_(Time Skip – half an hour)_

It wasn't long till we reached Eloora. As we entered the village I slowed down my horse, as did the rest of the knights. I slowly got off and started to look around the village. "Spread out," I told the men. I picked up my sword and went to the castle, which after all was the first logical place to look.

(Charlotte POV)

"I DON'T KNOW, I CAN'T TELL YOU!" I shouted, before receiving another painful slap to my face.

"You know where he is, princess," he calmly stated. I think the calmness of the way she spoke scared me the most. But I honestly didn't know where he was, I hadn't seen my brother in ages. I murmured a spell, but nothing happened - she laughed. She being the woman who was obviously in charge here. She had black hair with a green streak, and obviously was an evil sorceress. I breathed heavily, but tried not to show weakness.

"Your magic won't work here Charlotte. How stupid do you think I am?" I knew she wasn't really asking me but I was dying to reply with some smart arse comment, but I bit my tongue, knowing I would just end up in more pain. Currently my hands were tied to a chair as were my legs. Very tight might I add. I could feel the circulation cutting off, and my wrists and ankles were already bleeding. I tried not to cry in front of her; there was no chance I was going to show this bitch weakness.

She turned quickly then to the door.  
>"Your prince is here," she shouted ruefully. "This isn't over princess," she whispered before disappearing in a puff of smoke….<p>

(Arthur POV)

"Merlin you go check the dungeons, I'll check these rooms."

"Sire." He bowed, before turning down to the dungeons. I ran to the closest room; no one was there. This went on for a few times before I heard a scream and ran to the room it appeared from.

I swung the door open to see a barely conscious Charlotte tied to a chair, breathing heavily and covered in…blood. I gagged at the sight, but quickly ran to her, checking the room for signs of danger.

I bent down to her eye level. "Charlotte?" I asked, "Can you hear me?" She glanced up then.

"Arthur?" She mumbled. I breathed a sigh of relief and cut the ropes from around her.

"Can you stand?" I asked, she nodded her head, but as soon as she stood up, she fell back down. I sighed and picked her up 'bridal style.'

"Is the person that did this still here?" She shook her head weakly. "Is anyone else in danger here?" I asked her. She paused for a moment,

"A girl, there was a girl…somewhere…in the dungeons….I think…" she mumbled before falling unconscious. I moved quicker then not wanting her to become seriously ill. Merlin was in the dungeons so I would send some knights down there to help him, while I took her to the horses.

God I hoped she would survive this, I could not, would not let this happen to her or someone else again. This person had to be stopped….

**A/N**

**Right sorry, I said the other oc will be in this chapter, but it'll be who Merlin finds in the next.**

**Hope this chapter makes sense for you**

**Read and review please**

**Oh and I've not read through it yet – my comp was going slow, so I apologize if it doesn't make sense, or if there are grammatical errors x**

**Xxx 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, updating three days on the run…something must be wrong with me ;) either that or I'm very bored ;] ;] ;]**

**Anyway I'm celebrating.**

**Yes you read it right, celebrating**

**Because I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN 7 REVIEWS IN A STORY BEFORE, OR KEPT UP WITH A STORY FOR 6 CHAPTERS :O :O :O**

**Wooooo**

**Yayy**

**Thankyou sooo much**

**This couldn't be possible without you guys xxx**

**Anyway, on with the review replies:**

**DiannaCosta – Sorry for the errors :S I ran out of time to re-read the chapter before I had to go to bed xx  
>Anyway, I've never had a Portuguese reader before so I'm very excited about that ;];];];] <strong>

**Oh and you guessed correctly;]**

**Knighted-Geek – Woo it made sense – much appreciated since I didn't read through it: P **

**Np for adding the Knights in again xxxxx And I'm glad you like the name Eloora, it just came to me when I couldn't think of a place name lool :P**

**I wont make you wait much longer for the updates ;]. Hehe you're still on edge ;]**

**Bella-me09 – YAY glad you loved my chapter xxxxx – and the one before;] I'm glad you're looking forward to another oc; I think it may be a Merlin/oc pairing with that one xxxxx**

**I'll try to keep up the 'awesome' work;]**

**Xxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin just my oc's;]**

**Now**

**The moment you've all been waiting for...**

**After this unusually long a/n**

**Chapter 6!**

**Oh tell me what you think of the POV's please ;]**

(Merlin POV)

"Merlin do this, Merlin do that," I muttered to myself, walking down the corridor of what appeared to be the dungeons. He can never do anything himself can he? I picked up a lit torch - wait, lit? That's strange….I was more cautious then, realising that it would probably be guarded by someone or something was down here, otherwise why have them lit?

I heard a…moan? Then I ran to the source of the noise.  
>A girl was lying on the floor; she had short, shoulder-length- blonde hair, which was covered in mud and blood. I cringed. I took a closer look at her - she was thin, a small thing and barely breathing.<p>

I bent down next to her and checked her pulse; it was weak but I was just glad there was one.

She opened her eyes then and whispered; "You're…you're not going to hurt me…are you?"  
>"No," I replied quietly, "I'm here to save you not hurt you, don't worry, you'll be safe soon." Then she did the one thing I didn't expect her to do.<p>

She kissed me. Full on kissed me. I broke the kiss off after my brain registered what was happening. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"You saved me," she murmured. "The woman who gets saved, always gets to kiss….the hero," she whispered, before falling unconscious. What? She was probably just…delirious.

I heard footsteps then, a few of them, and turned around, prepared to use my magic to fight. Then Gwaine and Leon came in.

"Jesus Merlin, don't look so scared," Gwaine said, I smiled a smile of relief, glad it wasn't some real danger,

"Arthur sent us, in case someone was down here," Leon said before looking at the girl on the floor. "Come on, let's get her to the horses."

….

**Really sorry that this is really short, it's just a bit of filler. I will be updating soon, but this is the end of the chapter x**

**Sorry for the length**

**Oh and I ran out of time to re-read, so correct my mistakes please xx**

**Read and review xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

I stirred. My head was hurting, I could feel every inch of me being bruised, but I could also tell that I was no longer sleeping on the floor. I was in a bed. A comfy bed, but I couldn't remember a thing. I remembered little things, Morgana…my brother. But that was it, how did I get here? Am I safe in Camelot? I really didn't know. "She's waking" Murmured a voice – was it Gaius'? "I'll get the king." Said another voice, I heard the footsteps of someone leaving the room.

It was then I chose to open my eyes "Gaius..." I mumbled, trying to move but the pain being too much.  
>"Relax" He said "Do you remember what happened?"<br>"Morgana..."  
>Gaius' eyes widened, and Arthur walked in "Charlotte, you're safe now. If only we could have gotten there sooner. What do you remember?"<br>"Nothing." I said, Gaius gave me a look, knowing I was lying "The last thing I remember is being at the feast."  
>"Maybe her memory will come back in time" Said Merlin, who had walked in with Arthur.<br>"I hope so." He said "You'll be guarded here, and protected. Whoever took you, will not do it again. Did Eloora have any enemies?"  
>"No…I don't know."<br>Arthur sighed, "Just think, and rest. Hopefully your memory shall return, and then we can kill who hurt you once and for all."  
>"How did I get here?"<br>"I carried you. "He smirked slightly "You don't even remember getting saved by the dashing hero? You really have lost your memory."  
>"Are you sure you're not the one that hit your heard" Muttered Merlin.<br>"Sorry Sire, my memory's not that good."  
>"It's fine, a servant girl was found there – she woke up a couple of days ago and managed to tell us a few things, and now she's your servant here."<br>"What did she tell you?" I asked.  
>"When your Kingdom was attacked, she stayed and hid. Someone, a woman – who we think may be Morgan – found her, and locked her up. I don't know how she survived, but she did. She's the one who has been looking after you."<br>"How long was I out for?" I asked, confused.  
>"Almost a week. But at least you are awake now. We're having a feast tonight in honour of your survival, and of us finding you. If you feel well enough, you're welcome to attend. Until then, rest" He paused "It's nice seeing you alive" He smirked and left the room, followed by Merlin, and Gaius.<p>

* * *

><p>Nicola – that was the maid servants name, she was helping me dress and was fussing. She was the maid I had at Eloora, it was good to see a friendly face. "How did you survive for so long?" I asked.<br>"I don't know my lady, I was just – praying that someone would come and save me. And they did in the end,"  
>I nodded, "You are not to tell anybody that Morgana is the one to do this, or why she attacked the Kingdom, understood?"<br>"Yes, my lady. But may I ask why?"  
>"Our Kingdom held magic, and even if we did not have any" – I didn't want anyone knowing that I did – "We still accepted it. Her attacking us adds suspicion, so until we know why, Camelot does not know that it was her."<br>"What do you remember about what happened Ma'am?"  
>"Only very little, she spoke to me, tortured me – asking about my brother."<br>"Daniel?"  
>"Yes, him."<br>"But no one has seen him in years."  
>"I know, but for whatever reason, she is looking for him. And she believes I know where she is."<br>"Do you think she'll come back for you?"  
>"I know she will." <p>

Nicola finished doing my hair and curtsied, before leaving the room.  
>I stood by the window, thinking. Arthur knocked before walking in "You look beautiful" He said.<br>I smiled slightly "Thank you Sire."  
>"Are you ready for the feast?" He held out his arm.<br>"Yes" I took his arm, and we walked to the feast.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Nicola POV)**

"Merlin" I said quietly to him – I was in the feast now, serving people. I had spent a lot of time with Merlin since he had saved me – we had been good friends. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow "We need to talk" I said quietly, before pulling him out of the room.  
>"I promised Lady Charlotte I wouldn't say – but it's important and I have to tell someone"<br>"Calm down Nicola" He put a hand on my shoulder "What happened?" And so I told him, I told him what Charlotte had told me, and when I finished, I was breathless.  
>"Wait – So why did her brother leave in the first place? Are you sure it was Morgana? And your village accepts magic?"<br>"I –yes – and I don't know, Charlotte's the only one that knows…"  
>"We have to tell Arthur –"<br>"-No! You can't. Charlotte only means good, please, you can't tell him."  
>Merlin sighed. "We'll figure this out, thank you for telling me." He went back into the banquet hall.<p>

**(Arthur POV)**

I was talking to Charlotte when Merlin interrupted me "Sire, a word." He said.  
>I sighed "Excuse me a moment" I stood up and left the room, "What is it Merlin?"<br>"I don't trust Charlotte"  
>"Don't be absurd."<br>"Just – what do you know about her exactly?"  
>"My father trusted her, and that is good enough for me."<br>"What do you now about her family then."  
>"Nothing. Merlin you're being ridiculous" I left the room and went back to sitting beside Charlotte. I was cautious though, maybe I couldn't trust her. "It's getting late" I said "Why don't I walk you to your room?"<br>Charlotte smiled slightly and nodded.  
>I stood up and took her arm, "So, tell me about yourself" I paused "Any brothers – sisters?"<br>Charlotte tensed "I have a brother" She said "But I haven't seen him in years"  
>"Why not? What happened to him?"<br>"He…left. A long time ago. I have no clue why…"  
>We arrived outside of her door.<br>"He just left us all, without saying a word. Abandoned us….I haven't spoken about it to anyone before…"  
>We walked inside of her room. "You can tell me" I said softly, "I won't judge."<br>She sat on the bed, and I sat beside her. "It was a few years ago, I don't know what happened. We argued and he left, God, everybody just leaves – just like my parents did. We never liked them, and now he may be dead like they are." She told me why he left, how he left, and she spoke for hours. By the time she had finished, I noticed she was crying. I hesitantly hugged her "Its ok…I won't ask again" She cried for a long time, I don't know how long exactly, but I just sat there and stroked her back, murmuring that it was going to be ok in her. From the looks of things, she had never cried about her parents death – not properly anyway, and she was still grieving "It'll get better."  
>"Will it though?" She asked, her head buried into my chest "I've lost everything, and now I'm crying to a stranger, I don't even cry infront of people I know" She was shaking, and I looked down at her. "It'll get better, you have to trusts me." I don't know what then possessed me to do this, but I lent down, and kissed her softly. She kissed me back, and my hand caressed her cheek. After a moment we both pulled back, a slight confusion on our faces. "You should go" She said. I nodded, "Goodnight Charlotte" That was all I said, and left. I ran a hand through my hair, <em>what did I just do…<em>


End file.
